In recent years, the price of electronic devices has decreased dramatically. In addition, the size of electronic devices has continued to decrease. This has allowed electronic devices to be cheaper and more capable. For example, digital video disc (DVD) players, large screen televisions (TVs), multi-carousel compact disk (CD) and DVD players, Motion Picture Experts Group 1 (MPEG-1) audio layer (MP3) players, video game consoles and similar consumer electronic items have become more widely available while continuing to drop in price. The decreasing prices and increasing types of electronic devices have packed today's homes and businesses with modern conveniences. Typical homes and businesses now include more electronic devices than ever before.
While these electronic devices may provide convenience and entertainment, many also require control. For example, some electronic devices are used for accessing and/or displaying media (e.g., audio and/or visual content) on media devices (TV monitors, computer monitors, etc.). Various limitations of media devices may make displaying media problematic. For example, incompatible media devices may impede transfer of information from a media source device to a media display device. As illustrated by this discussion, controlling media devices may be beneficial.